The Celestial Dilemma
by TheDietyofTheWind1754
Summary: Lucy was sent off on an alliance with two of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail. Somethings were discovered about Lucy's magic and somethings are lost. And then there is the love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

Lucy smiled as she walked into the guild. It was just after the Grand Magic Games and the guild felt different. It wasn't any of the Erza wasn't eating her cake, Cana wasn't drinking but it was really just a Blonde haired girl, by the name of Lucy Heartfilia.

"Luce let's go on a mission!"

Lucy shook her head and smiled at her pink haired best friend.

"No sorry Natsu. I want to go on a solo mission for now."

Natsu whined as he just nodded and walked away to fight with Gray. Lucy walked up to the mission board and looked at the missions until one caught her eye. She was about to rip it off when she heard a loud voice.

"LUCY! JELLAL! LAXUS! PLEASE COME UP TO MY OFFICE NOW!"

Lucy sighed and walked with the two boys up to the office where they were all seated.

"Great. Now Laxus, Lucy and Jellal there has been a request for you to join an alliance with some other guilds."

Lucy nodded as she looked at the two men.

"Wait Jellal when did you join the Guild?"

"Lucy, after what happened with the GMG the council permitted I join Fairy Tail."

Lucy nodded and looked back at Makarov, waiting for him to continue.

"Right. Anyway to alliance is to take down one of the main Dark guilds in the Baram Alliance. You will join up with a few of the other guilds and will leave tonight. You have to leave at night so no one knows that you are leaving. Lucy, you must quit Team Natsu for a while and join a team with Laxus and Jellal. The alliance specifically asked for teams and that is what we must give them. It is okay, after you return you can rejoin Team Natsu."

Lucy nodded in understanding. Though she was sad that she would have to quit Team Natsu she was quite excited to be on a team with two of the most strongest men in the guild. Lucy giggled to herself when she thought of how sexy they were. With their big muscles and tattoos. Oh Lucy and her tattoos.

"Okay. Though Master, why must I go too? I am sure that Jellal and Laxus can handle this without me."

"You Lucy are going to be the brains of the group."

Lucy snickered at Laxus and Jellal.

"You are right Master. These two don't have any brains. Especially Laxus."

Jellal grumbled to himself and Laxus glared at Lucy.

"Oi Blondie! You are quite the idiot aren't you? Gramps just wants you to come because he thinks that you could make the enemy stop with you big breasts. Nothing else."

A tick appeared on Lucy's forehead as she stood up.

"LUCY KICK!"

Lucy kicked Laxus who crashed from his chair and into the wall behind him, leaving a dent.

"Oww."

Lucy smirked and looked at Jellal's mortified expression. She just giggled and turned back to Makarov.

"Thank you Master. Who are the other guilds that are coming?"

The Master smirked at Lucy. Though he wouldn't admit it, Lucy was his favourite of them all.

"It is a surprise Lucy. Now, take Jellal and Laxus back to your apartment. They both just came back from a long mission and were kicked out of their apartments."

Lucy sighed and touched her forehead.

"Master, they are going to trash my house!"

The Master shrugged and stood up.

"Right. Off you go! I will see you when you get back again. And my precious children, please be careful."

Lucy smiled and nodded. The three went down the stairs of the guild and Natsu ran up to Lucy and hugged her tightly.

"LUCE! Please don't leave!"

Lucy sighed as she knew that Natsu had listened in.

"Natsu I have to go."

Natsu wouldn't let go of Lucy, so Makarov walked out of his office at the noise and grew. He picked Natsu up and held him tightly. Lucy waved at him sadly and then at the rest of the guild. Lucy, Laxus and Jellal walked to Lucy's apartment and awkwardly and sat down on the couch.

"Are you hungry guys? I will make some dinner."

Lucy jumped up and started to make some dinner for them. Laxus watched the retreating back of the Blonde.

"I guess she is not the worse person Gramps could have chosen to come with us. I was expecting Natsu or someone annoying like that."

Jellal nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I think I will quite enjoy her company."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

"Blondie! Hurry up! We are going to miss the train!"

Lucy sighed and glared at Laxus. She grabbed the rest of her things and stepped out of room.

"I'm ready. Let us go."

Laxus smiled and they all walked out of their room. They arrived at the train station just as the train was pulling up. Lucy followed Laxus with Jellal following Lucy as they sat down in a large private compartment. With Lucy sitting next to Jellal and Laxus taking the other side to himself. As soon as the train started to move Laxus started to turn green. Lucy giggled as she watched his face.

"Who knew that the great Laxus Dreyar would be affected by motion sickness like all the other dragon slayers. Come and sit next to me Laxus, I'll show you something that helps."

Laxus looked at Lucy suspiciously before nodding and sat next to Lucy. She then grabbed his head and placed it on her lap.

"What are you doing Blondie?"

Lucy smiled as she started to run her fingers through Laxus's hair.

"When Natsu and I go on missions this is what I would do to help sooth his sickness. Is it working for you Laxus?"

All Laxus could do was nod and he closed his eyes as he could feel his sickness going away.

"Lucy, did you always go on missions with team Natsu?"

Lucy nodded at Jellal and smiled at the thought of her old team.

"Yes, I did. They were the only team I had ever known until now. What about you Jellal? What were you doing when you weren't in the prison? After that?"

Jellal and Lucy had a soft conversation for the entirety of the trip. They started to get to know each other more and with Laxus joining in the conversation after a while Lucy relaxed around her new team. These were the men that she would be spending the next few weeks with after all.

The train skidded to a stop and Lucy saw that they had arrived at the Blue Pegasus which Lucy recognised from the last time she was in an alliance. They smashed open the guild doors making a appearance to see that a lot of people were staring at them. Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney Rufus Lore, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Jura Neekis and Lyon Vastia in fact. Lucy realised that she was the only women there and thought that she was going to go crazy with all that testosterone around her.

"Lucy! It is lovely to see you again!"

Lucy looked up and saw Hibiki, Ren and Eve standing in front of her.

"Hello Hibiki yes it is good to see you again too. Hello Ren and Eve."

Lucy smiled at the Trimens who started to drag her away from Laxus and Jellal. Lucy pulled out of their grip and went and stood next to Laxus and Jellal again.

"No. Do not try and flirt with me Trimens. You see my heart is already taken by someone else! They will get mad if you try."

Lucy smirked as she lied, though when she saw the look on Jellal's and Laxus's face she knew she shouldn't have said that. The three looked downcast and walked away from Lucy. Lucy smirked and looked up to see Jura standing in front of her.

"Good evening Miss Lucy. I am Jura, I have heard about you."

Lucy blushed a little and shook his hand.

"Ah ha nice to meet you Jura."

Lucy walked around with Laxus and Jellal greeting some people and introducing herself to others. Jura stepped in front of everyone and got ready to speak to them.

"Right! Now that it all over now we can on with the mission. As you know we are here to defeat a dark guild. It's name is the Black Snakes. We have all the time we need to take them down and so let us not just rush in there and get ourselves killed."

Lucy nodded as she understood what he was saying. They weren't Natsu after all. They were there to defeat the dark guild and not the whole forest that surrounded them.

"Now! We will be camping in the forest where the Blue Pegasus used to stay. There is large tents already set up. But there is only three. So we will sleep in with our teams with me and Lyon just staying in with the Sabertooth team and the Blue Pegasus team."

Laxus and Jellal smirked as they knew what that meant. They would be staying in the same tent as their beautiful teammate. Lucy hadn't realised that yet and walked out of the guild with the others. It was a short walk to the campsite with the teams talking among themselves. Finally they arrived and they all broke up each going into their tents to get everything ready. Laxus and Jellal followed Lucy into the last tent that was right next to the river.

"I want to go for a swim Blondie. Set up the tent while me and Jellal go. Great, thanks."

It was then that Lucy realised that they would be sharing a tent and she just blushed. Lucy growled at the sight of Laxus and Jellal who were walking away, leaving their packs at Lucy's feet. Lucy called out Virgo and gave her the job of setting up their tent and then went to sit by the fire with Sting and Rogue.

"Lucy why would your master choose you to come? You are weak aren't you?"

Lucy looked at Sting with annoyance in her eyes as she growled at Sting who just laughed.

"Lucy, Lucy I am joking. Calm down. You are fun to tease. I have heard that Natsu calls you Luce."

Lucy shook her head and glared at him.

"Well Sting-bee I can see that the rumours I have heard about you are true."

"What rumours?" 

"That you are an arrogant, stuck-up jerk that no one likes."

Sting huffed and looked away from Lucy.

"That's not very nice Luce. Now why are you not here with your team? With Natsu and that?"

Lucy's face saddened as she though of her old team.

"I had to leave their team to join the alliance. I am now on a team with Laxus and Jellal."

Sting and Lucy chatted for a while and soon Rogue joined in. Lucy's impression of Sting changed as they talked and she actually started to like him. Not that she would ever admit it. Lucy looked around and saw that the sun had started to set and she finally saw Laxus and Jellal heading back to camp soaking wet. When Lucy saw them she stood up and started to yell.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME! I HAVE SET UP OUR TENT AND STARTED TO COOK FOR EVERYONE YOU UNGRATFUL PEOPLE!"

Laxus winced and covered his ears.

"Geez Blondie you don't have to be so loud. Jellal and I were looking at something and lost track of time."

"What were you looking at?"

"Well nosey Blondie if you have to know we found a small shack a little down stream. We went inside and saw that it had been used recently." 

Lucy nodded, now serious and everyone huddled around listening in.

"Hmm so they are close. Right we have to be careful guys! When everyone is asleep we have to have a guard out. We will take turns and change every three hours!"

Everyone groaned as they listened to Lucy. They then sat around the fire and ate some dinner. Lucy sat by herself over the other side of the fire. While everyone talked and laughed Lucy just sat there deep in thought.

"Lucy are you okay?"

Lucy yelped in fright and saw Jellal standing in front of her.

"Yeah I am fine. Just thinking about the mission."

Jellal nodded and sat down beside her.

"What do you think of it?"

"I… just have a bad feeling about this. I don't really know bad there is that feeling that won't leave."

Jellal nodded again and patted her arm.

"Everything will be fine Lucy. There is a lot of strong mages here, nothing is going to go wrong."


End file.
